Evil Saga
by lenkagamine133
Summary: Based off the Vocaloid songs from the Evil Saga: Daughter of Evil, Servant of Evil, Message of Regret. Mortal Instruments style.
1. Chapter 1: Daughter of Evil

_**Wrote this when I was in Miami, living with my sister. NekoYuki read it and said it was good so taking her advice and posting it to see if others like it. Also sorry for any spelling errors and grammar errors. My muscle spasms are making my eye twitch so checking this is harder than normal and normally I love spell check but it hates me right now. Also nervous cause I lack confidence in well…everything.**_

_**This story is based off Len and Rin evil saga: Daughter of Evil, Servant of Evil, Message of Regret. Haven't decided on if I want to be Re birthday.**_

**IMPORTANT:**

**I had to make some changes for this to work in my head, Pretty sure others can find different ways but this way the only way I can figure out and be happy with it. Finding a different way cause it to get jumbled in my head, my OCD kicks in trying to fix it, almost have a panic attack, and that leads to other things and it's not pretty trust me.**

**So there five people involved with this originally but for this to work there six now.**

**Original peoples:**

**Len and Rin (twins)**

**Miku**

**Mikou**

**Kaito**

**How it's different and fits is like that this.**

**Len and Rin are now Alec and Isabelle, meaning in this story they are twins. They both his blue eyes, black shoulder length hair and look identical even though there opposite genders. Also in the evil saga Len and Rin are 14, so in this there 17.**

**Miku, much to my dismay, is Magnus. Hate that because I hate Miku. Seriously have a wall poster of Vocloid in my room and Miku is in the middle and so close to throwing my cleaver at it. But for now I will put my hate aside.**

**Mikou, again to my dismay, is Clary. Reason I don't like that is because I love Mikou but hate Clary. But color wise they match. -_-**

**Kaito is Jace. This is where is gets a little confusing and where the sixth person comes in.**

**Originally Miku is the Princess of Green and Kaito is Princes of Blue. Instead of that it is now, Magnus is the Prince of Green (changed the name in the story) and Jace is the guard of the Princess of Blue.(in the story didn't give Blue a name. Or even really mention it) he is the body guard of Camille. So she's a Princess.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing. **

**Anyways. ON TO THE STORY**

* * *

><p>Chapter one: Daughter of Evil<p>

In the Kingdom of Idris lived a princess named Isabelle Lightwood. She ruled the Kingdom with a selfish mind. It was known as an Evil Kingdom that no one dared to face.

Barely any could believe the Princess was only 17.

One day a commoner, a mundane came to her asking for money. The red headed girl, Clary, had none to her name and thought: Surely the Princess who had many riches (Luxurious furniture, a loyal servant with a similar face, a horse Josephine, Everything was hers) could space some.

She was wrong, Isabelle spared none.

One day while out in town she caught sight of a man. He was beautiful and tall and she fell in love. His name was Magnus Bane, he was the Prince of a nearby Kingdom known as Downworld.

She loved him an offended watched him from afar.

She learned he was not a fan of her Kingdom and choose to be with Camille, a ruler of a neighboring country. Rage filled the selfish ruler.

If she can't have him, no one could.

The order was given: "Make sure Downworld is badly stirred. Ruin the country."

Houses burned and lives were lost. Though there was much grieving through the lands, the Princess showed no guilt. Even as she ordered her most loyal servant to rid the world of Prince Magnus Bane.

"Oh! Time for a snack. Who wants tea?"

The servant was gone for night and most of the next day.

The people stood together to defeat Isabelle.

Leading them was a woman in red armor that matched her firy hair and raged filled green eyes and Camille's guard whose golden hair matched his angry golden eyes.

Finally the court was surrounded and the servants fled.

She was caught by Camille's guard who held his sword to her throat.

"Such a disrespectful man!"

The execution was scheduled for 3:00pm. She was left in alone in her cell with only her thoughts for company.

When the time arrived a crowed was formed to watch. As her head was put in place she smiled and said. "Oh! Time for snacks! Who wants tea?"

The blade was dropped.

Once over the crowed departed and the people went on their way a cloaked figure remained. The only one to mourning for the loose of the Daughter of Evil.

Evil Flower

Blooms dainty

With array of colorful doom.

* * *

><p><strong><em>End chapter one.<em>**

**_Alright clear up any confusion._**

**_Isabelle had a thing for Magnus. Magnus did not have a thing for Isabelle. He choose to marry Camille._**

**_Isabelle not happy decides to have him killed._**

**_Camille gets pissed. Orders her guard Jace to get revenge. Clary who is also pissed at Isabelle for greedy and being an evil bitch, joins in._**

**_Together they capture her and send her off to her execution._**

**_*thumbs up* got it?_**

**_Now review and tell me how bad this is =)_**


	2. Chapter 2: Servant of Evil

_**Here's chapter two and in the song it's on Len's POV so guess what, this chapter is in Alec's POV Yay.**_

_**Also obviously Len is my favorite character mainly because of this song. And I really do wish I could do what Len(Alec) does in this for Rin(Izzy) for a friend of mine.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter two: Servant of Evil<p>

Alec Pov

When we were born, blessed by church bells, we were happy and always together. But for selfish reasons adults separated us, ripping our future in two.

You are the Princess and I am your servant. If it is to protect you, I will become evil for you.

So just be there smiling and laughing.

When visiting a neighboring country I happened to see a man walking around the city. By voice and smile alone he seemed so kind. I fell in love at first sight.

The Princess had also fallen for him and was hurt when he chooses another. Rage filled her broken heart and she gave an order that I must follow.

Though I loved him, if the Princess wishes for him to die, I will answer.

And so, in the dead of night I sought him out. I found the he returned my feelings.

We shared of night of love. That morning, with blade in hand I carried out my ladies wishes while he slept.

I wonder: Why won't the tears stop?

Soon Camille wanted revenge for the Evil Kingdom killing her fiancé. She called upon her guard, Jace and together with a woman in red armor that I remember had once come to the castle, a war began.

Angry towns people joining in the war and our country, I knew, would probably end.

Even if this is what we deserve, I will attempt to defy fate.

In a last effort to save my Lady and dear sister I thought of a plan.

"Here, I will lend you my clothes. Wear these and escape. It'll be alright, we are twins. No one will notice."

Kissing her forehead I took her black flower from her hair and placed it in my own. Now I am a lady and you are a fugitive. As I left to be captured I heard your tears and pleas. I smiled knowing you would live.

Destiny divided us pitiful twins.

If you are evil then I also have the same evil in my veins.

Once the execution was carried out and the crowed began to depart a cloaked figure, known as Isabelle, crid. She held tightly to a bottle with a wish written inside.

A long time ago, evil people, lived in a kingdom and there ruling over all, was my very cute sibling,

Even if all becomes your enemy I will still protect you. So just be there, somewhere, smiling and laughing. And if I could be reborn, I'd like to play with you again.

You are my lady

I am your servant

Destiny divided us pitiful twins

If it is to protect you, I will become evil for you.

End chapter two.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay in case anyone is confused. To protect Izzy, Alec made her trade clothes so that everyone would thing Alec is really her and she should escape. Being a good servant and even better brother. So in the first chapter when Izzy said "what a disrespectful man" and on it's really Alec. And even though Alec didn't want her there she threw on a cloak and was there to watch what happened to him.<strong>_


End file.
